The invention generally relates to a universal joint shaft, and, more particularly, to a new and useful universal joint shaft having telescoping parts which are engageable with each other in the direction of rotation, and advantageously usable as steering shaft for motor vehicles and in which, preferably, an anti-friction bearing is provided for axial guidance and torque transmission.
Shafts of this kind are known and various designs thereof are described and shown, for example, in West German Pat. No. 22 09 170 and West German Offenlegunsschrift No. 25 38 686. Such shafts are typically provided, on both ends with a universal joint which acts as a connecting member to driving and driven mechanisms. The universal joints are either welded or screw connected to the shaft. Screwed connections are preferred since the option of unscrewing facilitates the mounting and dismounting of the shaft. However, prior art shafts of this design are disadvantageous insofar as with a given overall length in mounted position, the simultaneously required extension cannot be obtained.